Martha
by darkestboy
Summary: Martha spends Christmas with her family and fiancée, muses over the last couple of months and receives a job offer as well as a visit from an old friend. Set after Voyage Of The Damned.


**Name:** Martha  
**Characters:** 10th Doctor, Martha Jones, Tom Milligan, Francine Jones, Clive Jones, Tish Jones, Leo Jones and Colonel Mace.  
**Synopsis:** Martha spends Christmas with her family and fiancée, muses over the last couple of months and receives a job offer as well as a visit from an old friend. Set after _Voyage Of The Damned_.

"Are you sure they're going to like me?" Tom Milligan sounded nervous, more than he thought he would be. "I mean, it's a big step, introducing me to the family, especially at Christmas. What if your mother hates me on the spot?"

"Don't be daft," Martha Jones chided her boyfriend as they pulled up into the driveway of her parents home. "She'll love you. They all will. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Easy for you to say," Tom smiled as he stopped the car and both he and Martha stepped outside, ready to head inside the Jones residence. "I know mothers can be fearsome. I mean, look at my own."

Martha laughed a little. She remembered meeting Tom's mother about a fortnight ago and she was the least intimidating person she had ever met in her life. She was also ridiculously keen on making sure that both her son and Martha had eaten their body weight in food before they left the house. Martha made sure that Tom spent that little bit extra when they were picking out presents for his parents.

"You'll be fine," Martha smiled as she pulled him in for a kiss and then straightened his jacket, fluffing away some of the snow that had been on it. "Just be yourself."

"But -," Tom managed before Martha clamped her hand over his mouth and he tried to muffle something which she couldn't make out. "Mmmtha."

"Repeat after me," Martha said encouragingly. "I'll be fine."

"I'll be fine," Tom muffled before Martha removed her hand from his mouth. "Of course, I will. I mean I'm sure your mother's a lovely woman."

Before Martha could answer that question herself, Francine Jones had opened the door and was standing outside, her arms folded and having a look on her face that both Martha and Tom couldn't tell if she was amused or annoyed. Martha noticed that Tom looked a little worried, and she was slightly regretting telling him the horror stories about her mother's receptions to some of Martha's past partners.

"I'm sure I am a lovely woman," Francine Jones smiled rather graciously, before extending her hand out for Tom to shake. "You must be Tom Milligan. Martha's told us quite a bit about you."

"All good I hope," Tom asked, sounding a little more relieved with Francine's warm reception of him so far.

"That would be telling," Francine smiled slyly as Tom and Martha remembered they had presents in the car.

As Tom went to get presents, Martha stepped inside from the cold but stood at the door as Tom then brought a big bag full of presents towards her. She noticed that it had been snowing but wondered if it were actual snow or something. Looking at the stars in the sky, Martha did wonder where the Doctor was during this Christmas night but she was pulled out of her reverie when Tom smiled at her and she went inside to give him entry into the house.

The whole family was there in the living room and it seemed like they had a glass or two of wine and some nibbles. Martha had noticed that her parents were together in a room for the first time in the longest of whiles. They also looked like they were enjoying each other's company. Leo was there with Shonara and Keisha while Tish seemed to be texting frantically on her phone. She had been going out with a guy named Richard for a few weeks and Martha knew from the look on her sister's face that she wasn't sure whether or not he was a keeper but she said nothing as Tish looked up from her phone long enough to smile at her and mouth about Tom being fit, to which Martha smiled as if to say, 'I know'.

"You took your time," Leo said as he came over to his sister as Shonara was sitting down on the couch with Keisha in her arms and shook Tom's hand. "You must be the new fella."

"New fella?" Tom looked a little confused but shook Leo's hand nonetheless as he left the bag of presents to Martha.

"Don't mind him," Martha replied, playfully slapping Leo on the arm. "My brother, the not so funny comedian."

"You know I'm funnier than you, sis," Leo retorted as he took some nibbles from the coffee table and began munching a little too noisily.

"Leo," Francine chided. "Not with your mouth full. We've got a guest here."

"I don't mind," Tom smiled as Martha began placing the presents that both she and Tom had bought under the Christmas tree, which Martha realised was quite decorative compared to previous years.

As Martha then placed presents under the tree, her phone began to ring and both Francine and Tom looked at her. Martha smiled, but she didn't recognise the number.

"Hello?" Martha answered her phone as she headed out to the hall to talk to the person at the other end for a good ten minutes. In the end, she smiled and said, "I'll call into your offices next week."

"Who was that?" Tish asked, managing to look away from the screen of her own phone as Martha came back into the living room. "Martha, you look a little too happy. Don't keep us all in suspense."

"I just got a job offer," Martha said as she placed her mobile back into her pocket. "UNIT HQ. Apparently they're looking for a new doctor and Colonel Mace, the man who phoned me said he liked my CV."

"I didn't know you sent a CV into them," Tom said as Martha seemed a little distracted. He noticed that she was looking out the window and Tom found himself looking too. He could hear a whirring sound. "Martha?"

"Martha, what is it?" Francine asked as she began to look out the window too, along with Tish, Clive, Leo, Shonara and Keisha. "It's him again, isn't it?"

"I didn't send a CV to them, I was recommended and I think I know by whom," Martha said softly as she then noticed across the street from her family house, a familiar blue box had materialised. In fact, everyone noticed the blue box and most of them recognised the man that stepped out from the box as well. "Give me a minute."

Martha didn't give anyone a chance to speak as she went outside, the snow and cold hitting her again, even though she hadn't removed her black leather jacket she had been wearing along with a purple and black top , dark blue jeans and light brown shoes. Martha had her hair down as well and noticed that the man known as the Doctor was standing there in a battered looking tuxedo with his bowtie undone. She ran across the road to him and instantly they both hugged each other, delighted to see the other.

"A job recommendation? Really?" Martha was quick to ask the Doctor who leaned against his own TARDIS and smiled. "I would've been happy with a holiday to New York. Present day New York. Already saw the past one."

"You accept you might just get your wish," the Doctor replied as he dusted some snow from his hair. "They'd be lucky to have you with them."

"I think I just might," Martha smiled. "Being part of UNIT, I've read the stories myself. I had a whole year to do so amongst other things. I'm so glad to see you. I didn't think I would, well, not today anyway. I take it you stopped that spaceship from crashing into Earth then."

"Yes," the Doctor replied simply. "That was me, but that's not just the reason why I'm here. I guess, I just wanted to say Merry Christmas, Martha Jones."

"Merry Christmas to you, Doctor," Martha smiled as she folded her arms, shivering a little from the cold. "You should come inside. We got some nibbles and things."

"Maybe another year," the Doctor smiled as he noticed that across the road Martha's family and a young man were standing outside watching them speak. "Who's your friend?"

"Tom Milligan," Martha had glanced at her boyfriend and gave him a reassuring look. "Actually, he's my boyfriend. We've been dating for four months since last week."

"He seems nice," the Doctor replied as he noticed Francine as well giving him a look. "And your family?"

"Oh, you know, they're coping better," Martha said. "I mean, sometimes my mum still has nightmares about the Master but she's a lot better now than a few months ago. Even she and Dad are getting along better. We told Leo though what had happened and he's been great. Haven't really told Tom yet about that time or travelling with you. One day though."

"One day," the Doctor smiled as he began to head inside to the TARDIS. "I like that – one day. One day, I will see you again, Martha Jones. Anytime you want."

"But not tonight," Martha smiled but there was a hint of sadness in her voice, so she masked it with some perkiness. "Good thing I still got your number then."

"Always," the Doctor said, before hugging Martha one last time and stepping back. "Again, Merry Christmas Martha Jones."

"And you, Doctor," Martha said softly, as the Doctor closed the door and she stepped, awaiting the next thing to happen.

Martha watched as the TARDIS dematerialised in front of her. As quick as she had seen him, the Doctor had disappeared once again from her but she smiled as she noticed that a certain someone was standing beside her as she turned around.

"Who was that?" Tom asked softly, smiling as Martha stroked his face before she kissed him in the snow.

"That's the Doctor," Martha said. "And it's one story you'll definitely want to know about."

Tom said nothing more as Martha slipped her hand into his and they both headed back inside her family home. She knew he was going to be the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and she also knew that he deserved the truth. Looking at Tom, Martha also knew that he would believe it and all.

- The End -


End file.
